


Thursday mornings

by busylittlebee



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Im Jaebum | JB, Fluff, Jooheon Is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Matchmaker Jackson, Romance, Secret Admirer, a lot of it, established jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busylittlebee/pseuds/busylittlebee
Summary: He won’t admit it, but he’s kept each and every one of them in a drawer in his dorm room. They’re rather sweet and don’t give him the feeling that he’s constantly being watched or followed by some creepy stalker.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Lee Jooheon, Im Jaebum | JB/Lee Jooheon, Joobeom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Thursday mornings

On Thursday morning, Jaebeom follows his usual routine of walking into his science class and sitting at his desk by the window. There’s a funny feeling in his gut, though, as if his stomach were filled with butterflies trying to climb their way up through his lungs and throat. 

Someone has been leaving anonymous notes on his desk every Thursday before his morning class. They’re not mean or scary; in fact, quite the contrary - they’re lovely simple messages like ‘I love your laugh’, ‘You brighten up my days’ and ‘You have this incredibly way of making my heart happy’. 

He won’t admit it, but he’s kept each and every one of them in a drawer in his dorm room. They’re rather sweet and don’t give him the feeling that he’s constantly being watched or followed by some creepy stalker. However, he still approaches his table with caution whenever Thursday comes. This morning isn’t any different, apparently, since there’s a plain white sticky note sitting on the polished surface of his desk. 

_ I think you're beautiful. _

Blinking at the note, Jaebeom picks it up to examine it. No signature, as always, the handwriting is still unrecognisable, and the paper is quite good quality.

“What's that?” 

“Nothing,” he tells Jackson, quickly hiding the note from his prying eyes. 

“Was that a note? A  _ love _ note?” the other insists, dropping his bag on a nearby desk. “Show me!”

Sighing, Jaebeom pulls out the note and passes it to Jackson. 

“It’s been happening for a few weeks now. Someone must have got the wrong desk.”

“Or you have a secret admirer.”

“Please.” Rolling his eyes, Jaebeom sits down and starts pulling out his textbook, calculator and notebook. “I really don't have time for romance, we've got midterms coming up.”

“Midterms and romance weren't incompatible last time I checked.” Jackson reads the note and cracks a huge smile. “My, my, we’ve got ourselves a poet!” 

“I told you,” Jaebeom snaps, snatching the note from Jackson’s hands, “that it has to be a mistake.” 

“A mistake that has you blushing like a schoolboy.”

“Shut it.”

“Morning, guys,” Jinyoung joins them, taking the desk right behind Jaebeom’s. “Jaebeom, why’s your face so red?”

Jaebeom is about to reply when Jackson cuts him off, wrapping an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders. 

“Our dear friend received an anonymous love letter this morning.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen. 

“Did you? What does it say?”

“Noth-”

“It says, ‘I think you’re beautiful’,” Jackson continues. 

“Wow, so romantic. Are you going to ask around to see who it is from?” Jinyoung suggests.

“No way.” Jaebeom sits down with a groan, but cannot help the urge to look around the classroom and see if anybody’s looking at him. Sadly, everyone seems to be minding their own business. He feels slightly helpless. “I think I’d rather not know.” 

Jackson and Jinyoung share a look, but decide not to comment on it. Professor Kwon walks in and the class starts, giving Jaebeom a two-hour break from his current predicament. After the class is dismissed, however, the first thing Jaebeom does is gather is stuff as quickly as he can and make a beeline for the door. 

“I’m going to the library,” he tells his friends, “see you at the dorm.”

“Wait!” he hears Jackson call.

Just when he’s about to walk out the door, he crashes into someone so hard that their books are knocked out of their hands. A water bottle falls to the ground and shatters in a million tiny pieces, startling them both. 

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry,” Jaebeom begins, trying not to step on any shard. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry,” the other boy answers. They look up and their gazes meet. Jaebeom knows this guy - it’s Lee Jooheon, one of the most popular guys in his year. 

“Sorry about your bottle. Let me help you.” 

He leans down and hands Jooheon his books and notebooks before pulling out a packet of tissues to pick up the pieces of glass. 

“It’s alright, really. It wasn’t your fault,” Jooheon replies with a small smile, crouching beside him. “Besides, I was thinking about changing bottles soon. This one was quite old.”

“I could buy you another one,” Jaebeom offers when a sudden sharp pain on his fingertip makes him withdraw his hand with a jolt. “Oh, shit.” 

“You should be careful with the glass.” Jooheon reaches into his backpack and pulls out a band-aid, which he quickly wraps around his finger, holding his hand steady. “There, problem solved.” 

Jaebeom blinks down at his hand, then over at Jooheon.

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it,” the other says with a laugh as they use the last tissues to absorb the spilled water. 

“I, um,” he stutters, “I can still buy you a new bottle. If you want.” 

“Well, you can buy me coffee,” Jooheon grins. “If you have no better plans, that is. Im Jaebeom, right?” 

“Yeah.” Jaebeom is surprised he even knows his name, but tries his best not to let it show. 

They straighten up and Jooheon throws the tissues and the shards of glass into a nearby bin, checking his own hands for cuts or tiny pieces of glass that could have got stuck in his skin. 

Jackson and Jinyoung observe them from the other end of the hallway, and Jinyoung narrows his eyes at how strangely proud Jackson seems to be. 

“Got anything to tell me?” he says, bumping their shoulders together. 

“I love you?” 

“Jackson.” 

“Aren’t they cute, though?”

A beat.

“Oh my fucking god, you  _ set  _ this up!” Jinyoung exclaims, and Jackson rushes to clasp his hands over his mouth. 

“Shush, or my plan will go to waste!” 

Jinyoung slaps his hands away.

“Is Jooheon in it, too? Or is he as oblivious as Jaebeom?”

“Of course Jooheon’s in it, you know we’re friends. At first I was clueless because he was like, ‘Hey, Jaebeom seems really nice. I think I like him,’ and I was like, ‘Of course he is, I like him too, bro.’ But then I understood we didn’t like him in the same way,” Jackson rambles. “Anyway, Jooheon was the one who asked me for help, and I left the notes on the desk for Jaebeom to find.” 

Jinyoung blinks, shocked. 

“Are you telling me,” he says slowly, “that Lee Jooheon is interested in Jaebeom and went to you for help? When he could have approached him directly?” 

“Do you think Jaebeom would have been receptive?” Jackson retorts. “We needed the mysterious touch of the notes. That way, Jaebeom is increasingly more open to romance.”

“Bullshit.” 

“It’s true. Jooheon is head over heels, Jinyoung,” Jackson whispers, turning to look at them once more. They’re chatting in the middle of the hallway, Jaebeom occasionally laughing at Jooheon’s silly jokes. “See? When was the last time you saw that look on Jaebeom’s face?”

Jinyoung frowns.

“I think I’ve never seen it?”

“Exactly!” Jackson grabs Jinyoung’s shoulders and shakes them a little. “My plan is working.”

“And what do you think will happen when, or if, Jaebeom finds out you’ve been playing the matchmaker behind his back?” Jinyoung asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jackson takes out an apple from his backpack and takes a big bite, shrugging. 

“He won’t.” 

“How can you be so sure?”

Jackson only nods towards where Jaebeom and Jooheon are standing, the corridor much less busy now that nearly everyone’s gone back to class. Jooheon is handing his phone to Jaebeom, and Jaebeom is typing his number into it with a smile on his lips. 

“They’re going to be so busy being in love that not even Jooheon’s going to remember that I helped out,” Jackson says, a satisfied smile on his lips. 

Jinyoung can’t help but smile. He hasn’t seen Jaebeom so interested in ages, and he truly hopes it works out for him. He deserves it. 

“Alright, fairy godfather, let’s go grab something to eat before our next lecture.” He snatches Jackson’s apple and takes a huge bite. 

At the opposite end of the corridor, Jooheon and Jaebeom share soft smiles as they make their way to the campus café, with bubbles in their tummies and butterflies in their chests. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a little joobeom (jooheon/jaebeom) au drabble i wrote mainly to: 
> 
> a) put the ideas and conversations i shared with [lesbyien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbyien) on paper,  
> b) slowly get out of my writer's block,  
> c) provide with your daily sugar intake with this piece of tooth-rotting fluff, and last but not least,  
> d) satisfy the public's need for joobeom content ♡♡
> 
> anyway, hope you like it and thank you sm for reading!


End file.
